hand over the fish
by MelodysFall
Summary: Non-massacre/ Sasuke didn't think it was necessary for Itachi to force-feed his team mate. And Sakura? Well, she couldn't think at all.


**hand over the fish  
**

**SUM/**Sasuke didn't think it was necessary for Itachi to force-feed his team mate. And Sakura? Well, she couldn't think at all.

* * *

Well, it wasn't by force per se, but maybe, Itachi's charm with the ladies. But, psh, as if Sasuke was willing to admit that. He _would_ blame his mom for this predicament because she was the one who offered him to invite his friends over. And by friends, the only people he actually talked to on a daily basis were his team mates. But his darling sweet mother didn't deserve that.

It was going good. Naruto was very cheery and Mikoto took an instant liking to him. Sakura was, as always, polite and endearing and Mikoto had an almost slight obsession with the only female friend of Sasu-chan. Sasuke shuddered when he saw the evil gleam in her eyes when they laid onto the pink haired girl. He had to remind her that Sakura didn't come from a particular clan so it would be impossible to marry her. _(__Unless they elope.)_

He was just thankful that Kakashi was there. The second sane one next to him in the team. But this thought was immediately eradicated when Kakashi entered the household with a simple hole cut out into his mask. He immediately explained that he was rather bashful to show his face. Sneaky bastard. He knew that Naruto and Sakura thought the same thing because they both gave a scowl to their Sensei.

Anyway. After a brief introduction with everyone, they all sat down and took in the many dishes that Mikoto had prepared for them. It looked extravagant. He smirked, ego swelling, at his team's surprised expressions.

* * *

'_This is so embarrassing_.' Sakura thought as she tried to properly grasp her chopsticks. '_I've been eating with these ever since I was 4! But it only took a few months of missions and soldier food for me to forget?_' She took a peek at Naruto because she knew Kakashi and Sasuke wouldn't forget something like how to eat with chopstick but he was doing perfectly fine. In fact, he was hogging all the ramen. She was tempted to tell him off, as an instinct but she was a little embarrassed right now. Everyone were busily snatching their share of food while she, had none on her plate.

She was going to have to give Sasuke a talk tomorrow at training. 'A TALK WITH MY FISTS. CHA!'

Sakura knew she couldn't stall anymore- she reached to the nearest plate of food which were some cooked noodles and gulped. Her hands were set in the position she thought right and closed the sticks together and lifted them up. She didn't catch zilch. A flurry of red creeped her neck and ears. Those damn bastards- the noodles just slipped through her chopsticks!

She looked at Naruto's confused look and her lip trembled as she tried again to grab another helping of noodles. She failed numerous times that she thought, horrified, that she would cry. That was, until an arm reached in front of her, flawlessy pick up an abundance of noodles she desired and plopped it onto her plate.

Her mouth drop.

Sasuke's mouth dropped.

Mikoto at first confused beamed.

Fugaku smirked.

Kakashi was puzzled.

And Naruto stared wide-eyed at her and Itachi.

Sakura glared at everyone before they mindlessly went back to eating and chatting cheerfully. She inwardly scoffed because she knew they were still keeping an eye on her.

She turned to Itachi who was still serving her. "Arigato, Itachi-san." She smiled. Oh gosh. He was so beautiful. He nodded in acknowledgement and continued serving her other dishes with (flustered) discretion. After he was done Sakura thanked him once more and looked down to her full plate.

Another predicament. How was she going to feed herself? Akwaaaaaaaaaaaard. As if sensing the dilemma, Itachi finished his food and asked her in a very quiet voice, "Would you like me to feed you, Haruno-san."

She could've died. He sounded so…_gentleman-ish_. And he was looking at her under his rather long eyelashes and…OMGSH. HE WAS ASKING HER IF SHE WANTED HIM TO FEED HIM.

SCORE!

Sakura was more than willing to nod, mouth open, drool hanging at him. And you know what? Who cares about the oddity of this situation because she. Was. Being. Fed. By. Itachi Uchiha. Suck it, girls.

Now Sasuke was furious and a bit grossed out. Because his older brother was feeding his crus- er, team mate. This was so wrong on so many levels. Naruto mirrored Sasuke's thoughts, except he didn't mind plainly showing his discontent with Itachi by a scowl. But Mikoto? Who was biting her lip harshly to stop her manic grin was inward squealing, contradicting the boys' thoughts.

Kakashi, however, knew the two very well and just hoped that the two pair wouldn't end up ruling Konoha together. He shuddered at Itachi's sharingan and Sakura's strength. They'd give the term 'power couple' a new definition.

* * *

Sasuke sighed when it was time for his team mate's to leave, Mikoto and Fugaku went outside to say goodbye and it was the perfect time to_ politely_ and _calmly_ ask his brother-

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT."

Itachi looked at him mildly, "Language, Sasu-"

"Language, Sasuke." Sasuke poorly mimicked his brother's condescending tone.

Itachi sighed.

Sasuke was seething at his brother's nonchalant expression. "You were…force-feeding my team mate!"

"No. Merely aiding her as any gentleman should."

Sasuke gagged. "YOU'RE NOT A GENTLEMAN. You're in ANBU, aniki. You kill. You…murder. You…you do **not** feed my team mate like…a _lover_." He spat the last word out.

"Does it…" Itachi looked at Sasuke at the eyes, "bother you?"

Sasuke twitched. Damn. He was charming him. He was almost getting suffocated by Itachi's _concerned_ aura. His stupid brother was doing this on purpose!

"Aniki," He started exasperated, "A wise man said : Don't give the poor man the fish, kill him so he doesn't suffer any more or _something_." He finished quoting, hoping this philosophy would touch his brother's heart. If he had one.

Itachi rose an eyebrow, "Don't you mean: Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and he eats for a lifetime?"

"…...EXACTLY!" Sasuke exclaimed. "So instead of feeding Sakura you could have _taught_ her to use her chopsticks!"

Itachi smirked, "I _knew _that." And left, an air of mystery following him.

Sasuke's eyes flickered when he understood what Itachi emphasized, "Damn! You _bastard_!"

* * *

Ah. It's been a while since i wrote. I hope you enjoy, I was just bored is all.

Please R&R!


End file.
